


A Simple Plan

by Phoenixofslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Things didn't go quite to plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin
Summary: Pansy Parkinson is good at getting what she wants and right now she wants Neville Longbottom. All she needs to do is make him fall in love with her, and that should be simple. Shouldn't it? Pansy is about to discover there is nothing simple about falling in love!
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: 2020 Wicked Witches Of Hogwarts





	A Simple Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for the Wicked Witches of Hogwarts Fest 2020.
> 
> Many thanks as ever to my wonderful alpha/beta champagneandliterature, I simply couldn't do this without your help and support, you are amazing!

**Prologue: 2 May 1998. Hogwarts Great Hall. (Neville.)**

Neville knew he was in trouble the moment Pansy’s lips met his. He gasped shakily as she pressed into him, her scent invading his nostrils and intoxicating his already overwhelmed brain as she captured his heart with one simple embrace.

He supposed it was no real surprise, he’d watched her secretly for years and he suspected she had watched him in return. She was fascinating, parading about as if she owned the world and all the people in it. Perhaps in some ways, she did. He had seen countless boys fall helplessly under her spell only to be discarded by the wayside weeks later when she grew tired of them.

He had sworn she would never affect him like that, and yet here he was, standing in the aftermath of a battle holding her tightly, with her hot, sweet kisses on his lips. 

Neville accepted his fate as his traitorous body responded to her siren's call, and ignoring the chaos all around them he kissed her back, sinking his fingers into her disheveled hair and pulling her closer as she ran her hands over his ripped and bloodied shirt. 

The kiss lasted for several long moments and when she slipped away he was breathless and bereft, searching the dusty, shell shocked air for a glimpse of her retreating into the dawn and escaping from the battle, and also his life.

He wondered if he had imagined the whole thing. He wasn’t the only one left reeling by the events of that May night. Voldemort had died, but the death and destruction left in his wake prevented any celebration. Not only had friends died, but many enemies as well, and the air still seemed to reverberate with the sounds of the battle. Pansy had appeared, almost out of thin air, kissed him with a passion that had burned his soul and then turned, her torn and tattered robes flying as she ran away. It was entirely possible that he had hallucinated the whole encounter.

But surely, hallucinations didn’t leave you with the soft feel of a witch in your arms, the tingle of kiss swollen lips, the sight of raven hair flashing in the morning sun, and the memory of a scent that had thoroughly bewitched you.

Did they? 

  
  
  


**Prologue; 2 May 1998. (Pansy.)**

If there was one thing Pansy was good at, it was getting what she wanted. She set her sights on something, decided how to get it, and watched as things fell into place. She had  a perfect track record, there was a reason that she was known as the Queen of Slytherin after all. 

So how had this particular plan gone so badly awry? 

It had been simple enough, the Dark Lord’s reign of terror was in full swing and Pansy knew she had aligned herself with the wrong side. Even if the others weren’t convinced, Pansy had seen enough of the new world to know that she wanted out. 

Simply admitting that was not an option. She didn’t want to lose face, and her family would abandon her if she outright defected. So, she hatched a plan to make everyone applaud her for switching sides voluntarily. She simply needed to make Neville Longbottom fall in love with her. Together they would present a united front resisting Voldemort and after his inevitable defeat, she would once again be the darling society girl of the wizarding world.

Things had started well. Neville had gone into hiding at Hogwarts and Pansy had secretly helped his resistance movement. She brought supplies, conveyed messages, and assisted the rebellion without putting herself in danger. Neville met her secretly a few times and she made swift progress in charming him.

Then the Battle of Hogwarts had started and Pansy had panicked, falling dramatically from grace with six little words. “He’s right here. Hand him over,” had not done her any favors in the eyes of the light.  Reeling from her mistake she had hidden in the Slytherin dorms, shaking in terror and waiting to be evacuated. When the time came to floo away though, she was completely unable to leave Neville behind in the battle. 

The reason was simple, if shocking. She had intended him to fall in love with her. Instead, it had happened the other way around. The more she spent time with him, the more she fell for the feisty Gryffindor. So despite her terror, she changed the plan. Instead of leaving, she went to help Neville fight.

Killing the Death Eaters that had him cornered hadn’t been something she’d planned either. When she’d finally found him he was trapped, trying to hold off two Death Eaters at once. Neville, being the strong duelist that he was, had the upper hand. But then he stumbled and lost his advantage. As he fell Pansy had acted. She hadn’t thought, she had just screamed the first spells that came into her mind. 

It had surprised her as much as anyone that they had been Avada Kedavra’s. Both men had dropped to the ground and Pansy had turned, disappearing into the night as Neville gasped in shock.

The next time she saw Neville he was standing up to Voldemort and chopping the head off of that damned snake. She watched from the shadows as Draco was hauled over to the dark side against his wishe s. She saw Voldemort stand, apparently victorious, and she watched as chaos reigned again as Potter seemingly rose from the dead. Again.  Sensing victory was close she shadowed Neville and aimed unseen hexes at his opponents as they both slipped back into the battle. 

When Harry and Voldemort had faced off and the dust had finally settled Pansy looked for him again. Neville was staring vacantly across the grounds with the sword of Gryffindor in his hands. Compelled by forces she didn't understand, Pansy had gone to him, thrown herself into his arms, and kissed him. He had hesitated for only a split second and then kissed her back. Their passion had burned, hotter than an inferno, igniting new and powerful feelings inside her. That, combined with the overwhelming emotions and tiredness from battle had proven too much.

Not being a particularly brave girl, Pansy had turned on her heel and fled.    
  


  
  


**1 September 1998.**

Pansy peered carefully through the train compartment window, Neville sat with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, swaying with the movement of the Hogwarts Express as it traveled through the Scottish Highlands. They were approaching Hogsmeade and Neville looked uncomfortable. Pansy understood why. She wished the train would slow down too. It was strange, all summer she had felt lost and alone, desperate to be with people who had shared her experience of the battle, and now that the time to see them was approaching she wasn't ready.

Maybe she would never be ready to see the castle again.

Maybe she would never be ready to see the place her friends fell- “Are you alright Nev?” Pansy heard Ginny ask as she put a concerned hand on his leg, “You look pale.”

He blinked up at her in apparent confusion. “Yes. No. Yes, I'm fine.”

Ginny pulled a face. Pansy wanted to slap it while hexing the bitch and screaming at her to take her hands off of Neville’s leg. “Well at least you’re not confused about it I suppose!” Ginny quipped as Pansy huffed in annoyance. Neville clearly didn't catch what Ginny said because his attention was suddenly drawn to the compartment window. Pansy turned away hoping he hadn’t seen the flash of her black hair or the desire and longing that she knew was laid bare in her green eyes.

The summer apart had done nothing to dampen her feelings. She clearly needed a different plan.

  
  


**15 September 1998 Hogwarts.**

Pansy hurried across the grounds early one crisp, cold Tuesday morning and grimaced. The damp morning air would be playing havoc with her immaculate hair. She pulled her scarf over it to save some shred of dignity, she may have lost her mind, but she was not willing to surrender her looks as well.

Bloody Neville Longbottom. Pansy sighed, stopping to watch him working in the greenhouse. His sleeves were rolled up revealing strong, muscular arms and broad shoulders which strained as he dug the soil, carefully exposing the roots of the plant he was harvesting. How was she supposed to deal with the effect he had on her? She was meant to be seducing him, not the other way around. 

Taking a deep breath she knocked and opened the door, refusing to falter as Neville turned the full force of his bewitching smile on her. “Good morning!”

“Hello.” She held out two cups of coffee and a bacon sandwich. “I thought you might like some breakfast?”

“Thank you.” He looked surprised but accepted her gifts and they perched on the edge of a raised bed to eat and chat. Pansy left an hour later with a smile and a new spring in her step.

“We know you're watching him, Parkinson. Would you care to tell us why?” A strongly accented voice said from behind her. Pansy jumped, stifling a squeal as she spun around and stared at Seamus Finnigan in shock. 

“No!” Pansy said crossly, “It’s none of your bloody business!”

“Well actually,” Seamus folded his arms as his eyes flashed dangerously, “Neville’s our friend. So we’re making it our business.”

“Sodding Gryffindors.” Pansy seethed, there was no way a Slytherin would directly confront anyone like this.

“Yes.” Dean fixed her with a brilliant smile, “We can be quite tenacious. It would be easier to just tell us what you’re playing at.” 

“Bugger off.” Pansy fought the urge to hex them both as she stomped away. What did they know? Who were they to judge her? It was none of their damn business anyway. 

Still stomping her way furiously back to the common room she walked directly into Blaise who was coming the other way. He righted her as she stumbled against him. “What’s up Pans?” he asked, and instead of thanking him for keeping her on her feet she scowled, and to her horror burst into tears. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Blaise said nothing more, his quiet, patient attentiveness proving her downfall as usual. She flopped against him and he stroked her back. “Alright, what’s Draco done?”

She lifted her face in surprise. “It’s not Draco sodding Malfoy this time!”

“Oh,” was all Blaise said. His meaning was clear though, it usually was Draco making her cry. She hid her face in his robes. Conscious that the corridor was starting to fill with people, Blaise steered her into an empty classroom and conjured a handkerchief. “So if it’s not Draco, then what is it, love?” She supposed it was safe to tell Blaise, he was her  friend after all, and he was a good listener. When she was finished he smiled. “So all these tears are because you’ve fallen in love?”

“No!” Pansy denied hotly, “Definitely not.”

“You're in love with Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan called you out on it?!”

“Shut it, Blaise, it’s not funny! They think I'm up to no good. And I'm not, I just, like him.” She finished weakly. Pansy scuffed the toe of her muddy shoe on the classroom floor. “Oh Blaise, what am I going to do?!”

“Well,” Blaise narrowed his eyes, sizing her up, “He’s a Gryffindor, they like the straightforward approach, you could try telling him how you feel.” Pansy's eyes widened in surprise and she jumped as the bell rang for class. “Or, you could help me organize this Halloween ball Mcgonagall’s just told us prefects about. There’s a certain handsome snake slayer on the organizing committee and not one of the prefects on the list can throw a party like you can…..”

  
  


**9 October 1998**

The next time Biaise caught her crying it absolutely had been Draco’s fault. Mostly. Sort of. Maybe a bit of her fault too. She hadn’t meant to call out Neville’s name just as Draco tipped her over the edge into blissful oblivion, it had just come out.  She hadn’t even meant to sleep with Draco again, but she was confused and disconcerted by her feelings for Neville. Never in her life had her feelings been this out of control, and after a particularly taxing ball planning session, falling into Draco had been comforting. Until that happened. 

Draco hadn’t seemed to mind too much at the time, he had merely raised a brow and smirked. “Not quite darling,” he’d said with a wink. She’d thought she’d gotten away with it until she was pulling her clothes back on. “Tell me,” Draco had drawled, looking up from the bed, stark naked and beautiful in an ethereal way, as only he could be, “is it just me you confuse with Longbottom, or do you have the same problem remembering names when you’re with Blaise? Or Theo? or Greg? Or-”

She had cut him off by screeching an insult and fled to Blaise once more.

  
  


**10 October 1998**

Pansy could tell Neville wasn’t paying attention. It was potions, and even without Snape hurling insults from the front of the dungeon, it wasn’t his best subject. The trouble was, she could see that his gaze was drawn to her puffy, red-ringed eyes. Pansy was an expert with makeup and glamour charms and she knew she looked immaculate, Neville seemed to see straight through her illusions though. 

He’d obviously noticed the tension between the other Slytherins too. Blaise was sticking close to her side and glaring daggers at Draco, Draco for his part was looking slightly guilty. It was obvious that Neville was trying to figure out what was going on.  When class ended he hung back, and when Pansy turned to leave he blocked her path out of the classroom. Nervously, she backed away bumping into a desk and feeling like a trapped animal. She said nothing and Neville moved closer, effectively caging her in.

It was a possessive move and she wondered if he meant it as such, then she shook her head. Of course, he didn’t. Neville wasn’t Draco, he didn’t intimidate people that way. Pansy swiped angrily at her fresh tears and Neville reached out a trembling hand out to wipe one away. The moment the pad of his thumb brushed her face Pansy gasped. His touch was like fire. Neville looked shocked too. “I, um, Pansy, I know what you did for me in the battle.” He began uncertainly, and she gasped again. This was the last thing she had expected him to say, “I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life.”

Pansy cleared her throat and licked her lips. “No problem.”

Neville nodded. “You know, you can talk to me if you want to, that is, I don’t like to see you sad.”

Her heart leaped, although Neville was so kind he probably hated to see anyone sad, it probably wasn’t specific to her. She smiled despite her muddled feelings. “Thank you.” He raised his hand again to wipe away another tear and this time he let it linger on her skin. 

“You kissed me.” He said, opening his hand to cup her cheek. “After the battle. I never got the chance to ask why.” Pansy’s breathing was shaky as she tried to formulate a response. After almost a full minute of vacant staring, she still couldn’t think what to say. She stared into Neville’s mesmerizing brown eyes as he leaned closer. “Tell me not to do this Pansy, tell me to stop.”

She didn't. His lips crashed down on hers and the embers that had ignited back in May burst into a full-blown inferno. Pansy gasped and Neville stepped closer, taking advantage of her yielding and moving in to claim her, to scorch himself into her very soul once more. 

She was already leaning against a desk, it didn't take much to lift her bottom onto it and to open her legs and wrap them firmly around him. Their mouths locked together, every kiss more urgent than the one before. Pansy’s hands slipped around him, his hand moved against her bac- “Oho!” Horace Slughorn boomed, interrupting from the classroom door, “What have we here?”

Pansy didn’t stop to look back, she grabbed her bag and ran.

  
  


**21 October 1998**

Neville’s note was short and to the point.

_ Dear Pansy. _

_ Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Halloween Ball?  _

_ I realize you may have received several offers already but there is no one else I would like to go with. _

_ Neville. _

  
  
  


Pansy squealed as she penned an equally short reply.

  
  
  


_ Dear Neville. _

_ Yes. I would. Thank you. _

_ Pansy. _

  
  
  


**28th October 1998**

“Are you stalking him  _ again _ ?”

“Piss off Finnigan!”

“No. Pasty?” Pansy blinked in surprise at the bag of breakfast pastries and cups of coffee Seamus was offering. He rolled his eyes. “I can assure you they’re not poisoned.” 

“Why have you brought me breakfast?”

“Because,” Dean said with a grin, “It’s Tuesday morning. On Tuesday mornings Neville is up before the crack of dawn to study for his Herbology masters. Lately, you seem to be joining him and neither of you seems capable of remembering breakfast. We thought it was time someone fed you both.” 

“Oh!” Pansy couldn’t keep the surprise off her face. “Thank you.” She took the coffee and the bag of pastries and turned towards the greenhouse.

“You said yes then?” Seamus asked as she stepped away. She considered playing dumb but decided against it and nodded instead. “Good.” Pansy blinked. Of all the opinions she had expected these two to voice, good was not one she had considered. 

“He’s terrified, just so you know.” Dean added, “Be gentle with him, please.”

“He’s not the only one.” She muttered as she turned away, grateful for their support.

“Wait!” Dean called, his long strides catching her as she walked away, “Is this what this is about? You actually, really, genuinely like him?”

“As opposed to what Thomas?”

“Scheming. Needing something from him, plotting to use him for personal gain”

She supposed she deserved that, she had certainly been guilty of it in the past. She spun around as her temper snapped. “Actually, using him for my own gain was my initial plan. But then I fell for him instead. Hook, line, and bloody sinker. I currently have no power over him at all and my plan crashed and burned. I’ve laid down my crown as head of Slytherins dastardly schemes and surrendered. He, however, has all the power in the world over me and that fucking terrifies me. Alright? Happy now? Even Blaise and Daph don’t know that and they're my best friends.” 

Pansy had no idea what compelled her to say all that. Never in her life had she laid herself on the line in that way. And now they were both laughing at her. She frowned in confusion as Dean held out his hand. Wait. They weren’t laughing, they were smiling. Not smirking either, really, genuinely smiling. “The name’s Dean. first name terms seem appropriate now. Nice to meet you. We’re Neville’s best friends.”

  
  


**31 October 1998 7:00pm Slytherin Dorms**

“Will you hold still?” Daphne asked, struggling to fasten Pansy’s dress.

“Hurry up Daph, I need to see it. I think I’m mad. Why did I, seriously, no. let me charm it green, I’m not-”

“Pansy?”

“What?”

“Shut the fuck up. Look at yourself. Just look.”

Pansy spun around and glared at herself in the mirror. “Oh.”

“Yes, Oh. Do you still want to charm it green?”

“From a loyalty standpoint yes. From a personal one, no.” She admitted softly. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

“If he doesn’t he’s going to learn exactly how strongly the Dark Lord taught me to push a Crucio,” Draco said from the doorway. Pansy gasped. She and Draco hadn’t spoken  since she had run out on him, and now he stood in his charcoal grey dress robes looking absolutely gorgeous and holding out a familiar-looking black wrap. “You left this amongst my things, I think it's from the last time we went to a party together. It’s perfect with that dress.”

“Th, thank you.” She took it from Draco and he smiled softly. “I’m sorry Pans, I was an arse and I apologize.”

“That’s okay.” She said, gratefully accepting his hug.

“Here.” Draco handed her a bottle of what looked like perfume, a silver necklace, and earring set, and a single white rose. “I popped home to the manor over the weekend. I thought you might like these to go with your dress. I can’t have you doing a complete defection to Gryffindor can I now?”

Pansy looked at the silver jewelry in his hand and grinned. The earrings were tiny delicate snakes and the necklace was a simple crystal pendant. “What's with the perfume?” 

“Don't ever accuse me of not doing my research, its Gardenia blossom, his favorite flower.” Pansy laughed and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss Draco’s cheek. 

“Thank you.” She said then clapped a hand over her mouth, “I don't even know who you’re going with!” 

“Nor do I!” Daphne said, “It’s top-secret apparently.”

“And so it is. Later ladies!” Draco turned and left the dorm but not before Pansy had noticed the flash of his ruby cufflinks….

  
  


**31 October** **8:00pm Hogwarts Halloween Ball.**

Pansy was pacing nervously beside Draco at the bottom of the grand staircase until she squealed with delight, her mouth dropping open in shock. She had just caught sight of Neville and his companion walking down the stairs. Neville looked absolutely stunning, and on his arm looking just as nervous and apprehensive as Pansy felt was Hermione Granger.  Draco merely winked and stepped forwards to greet Hermione as Neville did the same to Pansy. “You look beautiful.” Neville smiled as he took her hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it “Did you choose this color for me?” he asked and she nodded. “It suits you.”

“Thank you.” She smiled and took his hand, feeling the inexplicable burst of energy that occurred whenever they touched. She turned and goggled at Draco and Hermione and laughed, “Did you know about this?”

Neville shook his head. “No,” he admitted as he led her forwards, “No one did. It seems we're not the only ones who can keep feelings secret.”

The Great Hall was decked out in black and gold, with bats fluttering around the ceiling and charmed pumpkins floating against the walls. The house tables had been cleared away to make room for a dance floor, and a single table in the middle of the hall housed an array of drinks and snacks. Music played from a charmed section of the front wall and a few students were already dancing to the hypnotic beat. 

Pansy followed Neville to the drinks table. There were several pitchers of different colored punch available and Neville squinted at the options but Pansy held out a hand, flashed her charmed bracelet over the table, and what appeared to be a nondescript jug of water suddenly morphed into an orange-red jug of punch. Neville blinked in surprise. “This is the alcoholic option. Theo and Blaise were seeing to it earlier.”

“Thanks.” Neville laughed and once the drinks were poured he and Pansy followed Hermione and Draco to a table. Neville was great company. Any worries Pansy had had about finding him difficult to talk to had swiftly disappeared. He enjoyed the same subjects she did, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures being both their favorites. They only differed on third place, she preferred Potions, and he favoured Defense Against the Dark Arts. They both loved the unicorns in the forest and they both liked to walk by the lake late in the evening. Pansy was surprised to find that even Hermione was easy to talk to and when she looked over at the dancefloor she chuckled, seeing Ginny and Luna dancing with a rather bemused looking Daphne and Millie.

“Shall we dance?” Pansy asked after their second glass of punch, and Hermione agreed. Both boys refused, so with a slight look of concern Pansy left Draco and Neville sitting together and made her way to the dance floor with Hermione. 

Half an hour later she was beckoning Neville to join them. He followed her, standing awkwardly for a moment before Pansy pulled him close. Rather helpfully the music changed to a much slower song and Pansy fitted straight into his arms and nestled her cheek against his strong chest.  Immediately she felt at home. This was the place she had longed to be all her life. It didn’t make any sense, but it kept happening. Every time she was close to him she felt serenely calm and safe. He looked down as she tipped her chin up and they kissed. Gently, hesitantly, and softly at first but very soon the passion exploded and Pansy could barely breathe for longing.

“For fucks sake, get a bloody room!” Draco exclaimed and Neville pulled away somewhat sheepishly. 

Pansy rolled her eyes, “Actually that’s not a bad idea. Shall we?” Neville nodded, Pansy blew Draco a kiss and waved goodbye to Hermione as they left the hall. “Mine or yours?” she asked as they reached the entrance hall and Neville swept her into his arms and she lost herself to his mind-numbing kiss once more. 

“Have you ever been in Gryffindor Tower?” Pansy shook her head, her heart leaping at his invitation. “Come on then!”

Inside was a riot of reds and golds. Comfortable looking chairs and tables adorned the circular room. Neville led her up more stairs. Merlin, there were so many stairs, no wonder Neville’s legs looked like they did. When they finally reached the 8th year boy's room Neville kicked the door shut with his foot, pushed Pansy against it, and kissed her so possessively, so  _ dominantly  _ that even Blaise’s shows of power paled in comparison.

Pansy gasped as her knees actually buckled. Since when was Neville Longbottom this passionate? “Tell me,” his voice was a low purr in her ear, “do you want this?”

“Yes!” she panted against him, “I want this, oh, my- since when did  _ you _ want this?”

“Since you drove me crazy over the past year. Since I looked into your eyes and saw my desire mirrored straight back. Since I feel like this attraction is completely out of my control and since you’ve finally stopped running away the moment you feel something that scares you.” Neville released her and stared at her, the brown pupils of his eyes completely shot with desire. 

“Really?” she couldn’t believe it. Was there really some truth in what Blaise told her? Did Neville really like her as she was? Could she drop her glossy walls of carefully controlled perfection and let him see the real her?”

“Really.” He confirmed. “I can see you're scared, there’s a lot I don't know about you, and there will be a reason you hide yourself from the world. It’s okay though Pansy, you don’t have to hide from me.” Neville tipped her chin up as her bottom lip trembled, “And, you need to learn to take a compliment. Now. where were we?”

“Somewhere about here.” She pressed her lips to his again and he turned and walked her backward to his bed. As her knees bumped against the mattress she settled back and he followed, leaning over her and continuing to kiss any lingering doubts out of her head.

“Pansy?” he whispered as he nipped her earlobe and she arched her body needily towards him, “I haven't got a clue what I'm doing”

“What do you mean?” 

“I want you to like this, I want it to be perfect but I’ve only ever, with one person, you know? And she was nothing like you.”

“You're doing just fine.” It boosted her confidence to know he was nervous too, she was terrified of her feelings and letting him see the real her, he was worried about physical intimacy. It seemed they were perfect opposites.  Pansy undid the buttons of his shirt and he shrugged it off and dropped it to the floor. She unbuckled his belt next, licking her lips as she slid it off and ran it through her hands.

Neville’s eyes were shining as he smiled, “Are you really sure about this?” he asked and she nodded. Neville picked up his wand and cast an incantation she didn't hear. Suddenly her dress disappeared, leaving her in just her dark green lacy underwear. His eyes  were hungrily drinking her in and she gasped as he dipped his head and kissed the plains of her stomach. Not wanting to be outdone Pansy cast a wandless undressing charm and the rest of Neville’s clothes landed in an untidy heap on the floor.

Neville chuckled and her bra disappeared too, he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking it firmly into a tight, oversensitive peak. Pansy groaned and arched towards him, wrapping her legs around him and rubbing her core against him. His groan was like a wave of molten heat through her veins and suddenly she needed more. She needed him inside her.  She buried her head in his shoulder, he pulled her close and paused with his hand on her panties. “What?” she gasped, writhing needily against him.

“Still a little unsure what I'm doing,” she pulled back and stared at him, his eyes were molten with lust but he also seemed hesitant. 

“Would you think badly of me if I showed you?”

“Of course not. Show me, Pansy.” She gasped as she took him in her hand, she’d been wondering for a long time what he would look like naked and he certainly didn't disappoint. As she stroked him, he slid his fingers under her knickers and started to explore. She mewled with every hesitant press and stroke of his fingers.

When she thought she was going to explode with desire she moved his hand away, slipped her underwear off, and guided him to her entrance. Once lined up she lifted her hips and cried out as Neville slid deep inside her. “Alright?” she managed to gasp breathlessly as he nodded, his eyes closed and his breathing deep.

“You?” 

“Fuck yes,” she said, as he started to move, gently thrusting in and out, all the time gazing deeply into her eyes. The feeling was exquisite, he fit perfectly, stretching her walls deliciously. She pulled him closer as he pushed towards her. “More,” she gasped, “Harder.” He picked up the pace and she squealed, losing herself to the intense orgasm.

She opened her eyes to see him staring at her in wonder and her smile seemed to be the catalyst he needed. “Fuck!” he gasped, thrusting deeply inside her as he reached his own release, lost in her gaze.  When they settled and pulled apart Neville rolled off her and kissed the tip of her nose. “Alright?” he asked and she nodded, smiling in satisfaction. As the moments passed though, her insecurities began to creep in. “What’s wrong?” he asked, propping himself up to watch her, obviously sensing the change in her emotions.

She considered what to say then took a deep breath, Neville had let her see his insecurities, was it really okay for her to do the same? “What do you want? You and me I mean. Is this just tonight?” The thought filled her with panic and sadness but she had to know. She had to ask. 

Neville looked truly shocked by the question. “Of course not! Unless-” his eyes widened, “-that’s what you want?”

“No!” she said slightly hysterically. “Not at all.”

As she watched Neville’s face shift through a myriad of emotions she smiled hesitantly. Gryffindor. Maybe it was okay to show him her feelings in return. “You think that now we’ve done this, I won’t want you anymore? Or you think I only want you for this?” She avoided his eyes as she nodded. “Pansy, you couldn’t be more wrong. Sex is a big thing for me, I don’t use girls in that way, ever. I’d like you to be mine. My girl. My witch. Mine in every way. If you want it that is?”

She smiled, sniffing slightly as her eyes clouded. “Yours? Truly?”

“Mine. He confirmed, reaching for her hand and holding it to his heart. “What do you say?”

“I say yes.” The smile that graced his face was enough to convince her that he was serious. She returned it as he rolled over and kissed her, sheathing himself easily back inside her as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

  
  
  



End file.
